memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federation members
What's the sourcing on these dates? The one for Trill (at least) is probably wrong. --Emperorkalan 04:31, 23 April 2006 (UTC) The dates that are there are gleaned from a variety of sources, the primary source was Star Charts which I believe features the Trill date, and the others are from a timeline, Alex Rosenzweig Timeline and was adapted from Star Trek Maps and FASA to fit the current timeline, I believe. Any dates I couldn't find I didn't include. --Bok2384 08:33, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Evora was removed, as it's a Federation protectorate, not a member. There are no Evoran Federation Councilors, and they almost sever connections with UFP in a SCE story. - Lieutenant Ayala 16:20, 18 July 2006 (UTC) I was wondering if it would not be best to put a reference note for each of these worlds, as I don't see all of these planets' inclusion as justified. Also, I re-added Evora, as in the SCE story that was referenced, it established them as a recent addition. --Trebligoniqua Suggestions What if this list was made sortable, so that it could be sorted by date or alphabetical? --KikisKin 14:29, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Starfleet: Year One While a good write, this book was a continuity nightmare. Not sure how to work all this into the article. It has a very different presentation of the UFP founding. According to this book, the UFP had 8 founding members (Alpha Centauri NOT being one): 1) Earth (humans) 2) Andor (Andorians) 3) Tellar (Tellarites) 4) Rigel IV (Rigelians) 5) Vulcan (Vulcans) 6) Dedderai (Dedderac) 7) Vobilin (Vobilite) 8) Osadj (Osadjani) note that the Rigelians in this book are described in terms that make it clear they are not identical to the vulcanoid Rigelians nor to the Chelon While the status of Rigel IV, Dedderai, Vobilin, and Osadj as FOUNDING members contradicts pretty much everything else, I think it is safe to still list them as MEMBERs, especially since Vobilities and Dedderacs seem to be staunch UFP members in the Stargazer seriesJustinGann 18:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::As noted below, if the Rigelian, Dedderac, Vobilite and Osadjani were part of one of the other governments listed, they might have joined by right of already being part of any of the preexisting Empires/Confederacies that also joined. -- Captain MKB 20:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Number of members I counted 178 members. The 155 number should be revised. By the can anyone confirm my count? Judge King 19:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Even if you counted 178, Articles of the Federation states: "This Federation is remarkable. We now have one hundred and fifty-four members, many of whom have more than one world under their purview." It is not unreasonable that a number of them could have departed, and we were uninformed. --Captain Savar 20:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also, it seems that many colonies and subordinate planets fall under the heading of a single member state -- for example, many if not all Earth/Human colonies would not count as "members" because they are part of Earth's influence -- as with the many more Andorian colonies and Vulcan colonies, etc. that were formerly part of their Empire and Confederacy, respectively. It's even possible that pre-existing Empires and groups that joined the Federation only count as one "member" in that, even though they consist of "species A" and "species B", etc., the two or more species and planets take part in a single member government. ::Since everything I mentioned is an unknown quantity for the majority of the species in the list, creating an actual count of which 154 were referred to is probably impossible. -- Captain MKB 22:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Pandro? I find Pandro listed here, but I can't nail down a reference that makes Pandro a full Federation member. My impression of TAS is that they were a friendly recently contacted species that requested a relationship with the Federation, but no memories of a specific statement of membership. -- Captain MKB 20:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Associate member? Several species articles list the respective species as an "associate member". What's that? (Whatever it is, it might also serve to bring the number down 154.) :I believe specified Assoc. status for many federation members. it probably could be used to explain some of these things, but we should exhaust the information from the source and make sure to be accurate to how the source portrays the concept of associate membership - Captain MKB 00:33, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Vemlans? I noticed that the Vemlans are listed as members of the Federation. Shouldn't that be the Spartacans? I can't imagine the Vemlans would join the organization that humiliated their political leadership... -- Gnostic (talk) 21:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC) "Confirmed member" many cites here state that sources "confirmed" membership... how do we determine that. how did ST:TMP "confirm" that Aaamazzara is a member? aaamazzarites were shown wandering around on earth. how does this "confirm" ther membership? we need to address how it doesnt make sense to add information to this article under this format - Captain MKB 05:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) suggested updates I don't know how to do the formatting, but I researched UFP members over Winter Break, and found many additions not yet on this page Aeorethian species| confirmed in TNG Spartacus *note: aia’Hnnrihstei's native species are called Na’mdeihel* Akkallan of Akkalla | confirmed in TOS Deep Domain Venturi of Alpha Venturi Major | confirmed in TOS Starfleet Academy Amazette species| confirmed in Star Trek VI; named in Starfleet Communique 75 Ana’siuolo of Ana’siuol | confirmed in Mere Anarchy 5 Angosian of Angosia III | confirmed in Star Charts Antican of Antica | confirmed in Decipher Worlds and Star Charts Aquan of Argo | confirmed in DTI Forgotten History Ariman of Arima Mazda | confirmed in TOS Destination Annihilation Arteline of Arteline IV | confirmed in TNG Core Rule Book Asarion of Asario V | confirmed in SCE Blackout Atrean of Atrea IV | confirmed in Star Charts Orion colonists of Ayirn | confirmed in FASA Orions Book of Common Knowledge Ka’bu colonists of Ba'ku | confirmed in Star Charts Berellian of Berellia | confirmed in Articles of the Federation Canaran of Canara | con firmed in TOS Web of the Romulans Canopian of Canopus Planet | confirmed in Star Charts Centrelian of Centrelis | confirmed in TOS Captain’s Daughter Cerebusian of Cerberus II | confirmed in Star Charts species of Cetacea | confirmed in TOS Death’s Angel species of Chiroptera | confirmed in TOS Death’s Angel Corvanite of Corvan II | confirmed in Star Charts; species name from Decipher Worlds species of Cymkoe IV | confirmed in TNG Final Unity Daliwakan of Daliwaka | confirmed in Star Charts Dalzell of Dalzell | confirmed in TOS Death’s Angel species of Djoser | confirmed in TOS Death’s Angel Draylaxian of Draylax | confirmed in Star Charts *note: Edos and Eeiauo are in wrong alphabetical order* Eminian of Eminiar VII | confirmed in FASA Federation Escherite species | confirmed in SCE What's Past 2 Future Begins Fabari of Fabari | confirmed in Decipher Mirror Universe Fellebian of Fellebia | confirmed in Star Charts ? of Fendaus V | confirmed in Star Charts *note: Ariolon is singular, Ariolo is plural, acc to FASA STIV Sourcebook Update* Floean of Floe I | confirmed in TOS Ice Journey Lahit & Ornae of Flyspeck | confirmed in TOS Doctor's Orders Fortran of Fortra | Confirmed in Alien Spotlight Klingons Gallamite of Gallima | confirmed in Star Charts Gamma Erigenan of Gamma Erigena | confirmed in TOS Dwellers in the Crucible Elachi of Gamma Vertis IV | confirmed in FASA Federation ? of Gaspar VII | confirmed in Star Charts Gavialian of Gavialian | confirmed in TOS Death's Angel Gyomorian species| confirmed in TOS Death's Angel Gyuunyuu of Gyuunyuu | confirmed in TOS Death's Angel Heiren of Heir’tzan Heir’ocha | confirmed in TOS My Brother’s Keeper Republic Hemipteran of Hemiptera | confirmed in TOS Death’s Angel Hunajan of Hunaja | confirmed in TOS Death’s Angel ? of Hurada III | confirmed in Star Charts ? of Hurkos III | confirmed in Star Charts Icorian of Icor IX | confirmed in Star Charts; species named in SCE Troubleshooting ? of Ilyria VI | confirmed in Log 3 Intarian of Intar | confirmed in SCE Hard Crash Jenisha species | confirmed in TNG Spartacus Joridian of Jorindas (Tribble Prime) | confirmed in FASA Federation ? of Kaldra IV | Confirmed in Star Charts Skerrian colonists of Kikal & Orakisa | confirmed in TNG To Storm Heaven ? of Kobax VI | confirmed in FASA STIV Sourcebook Update Kobheerian of Kobheeria | confirmed in DS9 Duet Kostolain of Kostolain | confirmed in DS9 Mission Gamma Cathedral Kshatriyan species | confirmed in TOS Corona Ktarian of Ktar | confirmed in Decipher Aliens Ktlonian species | confirmed in VOY Spirit Walk Enemy of My Enemy Kuruv'ti species | confirmed in Ships of the Star Fleet Kyppran species | confirmed in VOY Acts of Contrition Lachian of Lachian | confirmed in TOS Judgment Rites Lanatosian of Lanatos | confirmed in TNG Star Lost Trapped Lerikan of Lerik IV | confirmed in TOS God's Gauntlet Madigooran of Madigoor IV | confirmed in Captain's Table Dujonian's Hoard Mahat species | confirmed in Ships of the Star Fleet Makusian of Makus III | confirmed in FASA Federation and DTI Forgotten History ? of Maltos IV | confirmed in Strange New Worlds 9 Malurian of Maluria II | confirmed in FASA Federation Manteigan of Manteiga | confirmed in TOS Death's Angel Mazorite species | confirmed in Star Trek IV; species named in It's a Wrap! *note: Theta Kiokis II is another name for Melkot; they should not be listed separately* Mercan of Mercan | confirmed in TOS Abode of Life ? of Merkat | confirmed in TOS Shadow Lord Modalan of Modala | confirmed in TNG Modala Imperative Molodorian species | confirmed in FASA TNG Officer's Manual Fabrini colonists of Lorina (Daran IV) | confirmed in Worlds of the Federation Halanan of New Halana | confirmed in Star Charts Ketiran of New Ketira | confirmed in TOS Homeworld Nivochan of Nivoch II | confirmed in Star Charts Norlak species | confirmed in Preserver K'tralli of N'trahn | confirmed in TNG Blaze of Glory ? of Oceanus IV | confirmed in Star Charts Parnasi of Parnasi | confirmed in VOY Spirit Walk Enemy of My Enemy Pentaran of Pentarus V | confirmed in Star Charts Phaetonian of Phaeton | confirmed in TOS Eclipse of Reason Prantarian of Prantares | confirmed in FASA TNG Officer’s Manual ? of Pree’ | confirmed in Star Charts Pythagos Clans | confirmed in TLE Well of Souls Quodarian of Quodar | confirmed in TOS Final Truth Radun of Radu | confirmed in TOS Mindshadow hest of Rukbah V | confirmed in TOS Wounded Sky *note that hest is singular, and not capitalized* Rutian of Rutia IV | confirmed in Online Path to 2409 Selayan of Selay | confirmed in Decipher Worlds and Star Charts *note that Selelvia and Selene are currently listed in wrong alphabetical order* Shaddan of Shad | confirmed in TOS Covenant of the Crown Shar-Mi'lan of Shar-Mi'la Prime | confirmed in Strange New Worlds 2016 Skorr of Skorr II | confirmed in DS9 Mission Gamma Cathedral; homeworld from Maps Slao-vecki species | confirmed in TNG Spartacus Slyggian species | confirmed in TNG Time to Love Sordinian of Sordinia IV | confirmed in TOS My Brother's Keeper Constitution Spartacan species confirmed in TNG Spartacus S'ti'ach of S'ti'ach'aas | confirmed in Titan Orion's Hounds Styrisian of Styris IV | confirmed in TNG Code of Honor; species from TNG Stuff of Dreams Tamarian from Tamar | confirmed in Online Path to 2409 *note Tau Ceti III is another name for Kaferia, and shouldn't be double listed* species from Tandenborstel | confirmed in TOS Death's Angel Ta'Troshan from Ta'Trosha 4 | confirmed in TNG Exiles species from Tavela Minor | confirmed in Star Charts *note Tenara and Tessen III are listed in wrong alphabetical order* Teneebian from Teneebia Alpha | confirmed in Star Charts; world name from Online Terabian from Terab IV | confirmed in Decipher Aliens, Decipher Worlds, TNG Core Rulebook Terrellian from Terrellia | confirmed in Star Charts Thallian from Thallus | confirmed in TOS Haunting of Thallus T'hiradan from T'hirada | confirmed in TNG Resistance ? of Thraxis | confirmed in FASA Federation Threllian species | confirmed in TLE Well of Souls Tirrion of Tirria | confirmed in DS9 Harbinger Troyian of Troyius | confirmed in Decipher Aliens and FASA Federation ? of Tyberius Prime | confirmed in TNG Cold Equations Tyran of Tyrus VII | confirmed in TNG Quality of Life Ulthairian species | confirmed in FASA TNG Officer's Manual Gaen of Valarous | confirmed in TNG Spartacus Xarantine of Xarantine | confirmed in TOS Excelsior Forge in Fire & TNG Time to Heal Xoxian species | confirmed in Telepathy War Command Decisions Xyrillian of Xyrillia | confirmed in Star Charts species of Yannid VI | confirmed in TOS Enterprise Murder Case species of Ysa | confirmed in VOY Spirit Walk Enemy of My Enemy Zanri species | confirmed in TOS Vulcan's Soul Zelonite | confirmed in Star Trek VI; name from call sheets and It's a Wrap! Zhuik of Zhuik | confirmed in TNG Debtor's Planet 50 :Wow, that’s amazing. A treasure trove of data! It’ll take me/us some time to incorporate that. Thank you for sourcing these! Kind regards, -- Markonian 12:28, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :Indeed, that looks like good work. - Bell'Orso (talk) 16:21, February 6, 2018 (UTC)